pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb Quits Phineas and Ferb
Simon Cowell, David Hasselhoff, Paula Abdul, George Clooney, Janice Dickenson, and Lauren Conrad appear as themselves in the Leauge of Television Quiters. Phineas builds a project to show it to Ferb, but when Ferb comes out Phineas accidentally touches it and it falls, hadn't put it well, it destroys other things Ferb did, Ferb grows angry for this and that he is always being like the silence workhorse, and having to deal with a naive Phineas, Ferb grabs his tools and throws them to the ground and yels "I've had it! I get to work here with a creative stepbrother while I'm the workhorse and he doesn't even say "please". Then Ferb took a paper out of his pant pocket and unfold it and said "Well a thing is the width of my contract with the Phineas and Ferb studio and Mr. Povenmire and Mr. Marsh" he said as he took his conract which estipulate that Ferb will have to work on the show the whole run and that he has to be silent. It said: Phineas and Ferb Studio DiContracty To 'all sincere, Phineas and Ferb Studio invites guest star Ferb Fletcher to join Disney Channel Phineas and Ferb. Guest Star agrees to work in peace with all other guest stars, and never ever tinker. In it, Guest Ferb Fletcher will play the stepbrother for Phineas. To all recomendation Guest Ferb will be paid to the rate of $200,000 per episode and movie. All sincere involves Ferb Fletcher to ever not fight, in peace for everyone , all cease if refuse, and work for whole run with no tinker, if so, is a stinker. To all laws, Guest Ferb must play character silent for several. Nohow, it is bad. Creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh are there to greet, and the impress of studio to have him and be good at role. Ferb Fletcher be in vacation weekends. The Society accpets this and pays Ferb for role, and initiate all, starting 2008 until the joyful day of ending. Good Luck. ' A'celeration Agreement For Participation in all Phineas and Ferb Episodes and no refusement. Refusement, fired. Sadness, day off. Date of Issued: January 27, 2008 ''Signed'' Ferb Fletcher Ferb angrily said: "Well, this for my contract!" he said as he ripped it. "And that!" Ferb had just ripped the conract he signed. Now, he said:"From now on, it's nothing but cooking cakes for poor, and no more busting girls, or invention as a silent workhorse, and absolutely, NO.. More...greedy stepbrothers!" Ferb leaves the backyard and tries to join the League of Television Quitters, but they deny his application so he goes and, leaves a depressed and dissapointed trail behind him. Phineas stands alone while pieces of Ferb's contract lie on the ground. Imagine, now Phineas is the only main kid and he will have to do the creations alone, how will it be if Candace just bust him and Linda just stays with Phineas? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge on Django for a strange reason. Perry the Platypus comes and puts Django in the closet for him to not be with Doffenshmirtz, and goes to Doof's lair and beats him up. Dr. Doofenshmirtz than says the same thing of Ferb, saying that he is tired of creating inventions to have revenge of his pass, and hass to be beat up by Perry, and he knows it and also knows when it will be, and grab his contract which wwas similar and estipulated the same thing of Ferb and he even signed his name, and angrily, he immediately rips it. "From now on it;s just singing Karaok for church, and no more Perry the PLatypus!" Perry, just like in "It's aboutTime" goes sad, and, like he's offscreen now, he talks and says, "No, No Doc, you can't do this, think of what we've to each one, no, we hate each other, it makes the show great, the fanon wiki and shows, come on, think of your career.. and for that matter think of mine!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't mind and walk out to the door to exit Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporate, but Perry immeadeatly grab a button and pressed it, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door, a huge security guard comes in and crosses his arms with an angry face at him, Doofenshmirtz sweats nervously and runs back to a serious not suprised Perry, and grabs glue and pastes his contract back. Then he said: "Oh, Mr. P. and M. I'm back, I'll just sing Karaok in my break, He, O.k. Perry the Platypus, right here" he said showing his cheek for Perry to slap it,"And...... Action!" yells the creator and Perry continues his role in beating up Dr. DSoofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, the part of the shoot scene in the A-Plot nothing goes well, now at the intro of the episode, Phineas nearly said his line "Ferb, what do you want to.." but realized and remebered Ferb is gone. Now the creations aren;t well and Candace has a liitle sucess in busting him'' Without Ferb, the show is no longer even called Phineas and Ferb. Phineas was sad, so he left off-screen to make Ferb come back. He went to see Bobby Gaylor, another writer of the show, and tells him and has to make Ferb come back. Gaylor agrees, because he is losing money for Ferb not being there. He made Phineas sign a deal for a day-off to search Fer. It said: '' ''Break-Off Treatment''' ''Guest Phineas leaves studio for one day to break. ''Signed '' ''Phineas Flynn '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Phineasnferb